Eddy's Bisharp
Eddy's Bisharp is the eighth Pokemon currently owned by Eddy. Personality As a Pawniard, Bisharp showed large vanity in her blades, disliking dents and dust to the point of anger. She can be proven very keen in terms of her prowess, being able to slice through weak attacks with just her Slash. However, despite her vanity, she is willing to throw it away so that her vulnerable teammates wouldn't have to take a hit, taking one in their place. This shows that she takes friends more personal than her self-worth. Overview She was first revealed as a Pawniard in "Morals", when she fought Eddy's Greninja on Route 15. She started off by using Slash, slashing straight through Greninja's Water Shuriken, but her Slash still missed. She then went for Metal Claw, but was easily overpowered by Water Pulse, being dealt damage. She was then unable to intercept when Greninja used Smack Down, losing enough HP to have herself be captured by Eddy. She was then sent to the PC after being captured. In "Cold Course", Pawniard was taken out of Eddy's PC and added to his party in exchange for Eddy's Venusaur. In "Frozen in Combat", Pawniard was called out to battle against a wild Bergmite in Frost Cavern. She easily cut straight through Bergmite's Ice Ball with Slash, dealing damage in the process. Pawniard then went to attack with her Metal Claw, and Bergmite used Rapid Spin as a counter. Bergmite was easily overpowered and fainted, leaving Pawniard to have sustained no damage as she returned to her Poke Ball shortly afterwards. In "The Pieces Move", Pawniard was called out to battle alongside Double D's Lapras and Ed's Skuntank against Lysandre. Her primary opponent was Lysandre's Murkrow. As Pawniard attacked with Slash, Murkrow attacked with Steel Wing, cancelling out both moves. As Murkrow went to strike with Aerial Ace, Pawniard decreased the damage by increasing her Defense with Iron Defense. When Murkrow used Aerial Ace once again, Pawniard readied her Slash and waited patiently for Murkrow. When the timing was just right, she slashed, and her attack dealt a critical hit. Murkrow soon went and used Retaliate after Lysandre's Mienfoo was defeated, and Eddy's Pawniard used Iron Defense once more; however, she still suffered a lot of damage from the doubled power of Retaliate. Pawniard soon felt annoyed when Lysandre's Pyroar made a mean comment about his own Ability: Rivalry, putting an offense up for Pawniard, but her anger was directed back to Murkrow, and the two met with a Slash and Steel Wing collision once gain. Using her allies as support, Pawniard signaled for Ed's Skuntank to fire Flamethrower. Moving out of the way, Pawniard had Murkrow get hit, defeating her opponent with Skuntank's help. When Pyroar's Hyper Voice collided with Lapras' Ice Beam and Skuntank's Flamethrower, Pawniard used the smoke as cover and dove in using Slash and scoring a powerful hit, which was followed by Skuntank's Night Slash and Lapras' Brine, defeating Pyroar and Lysandre. In "Last Defense", Pawniard was called out to battle against the Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokemon. She started out by using Iron Defense, increasing her Defense sharply. When Alakazam was about to be hit by Mega Absol's Sucker Punch, Mega Medicham's Ice Punch, and Mega Mawile's Sucker Punch, Pawniard skid in front and took all three attacks at once, saving Alakazam while taking damage for herself and leaving her dented. When she arose, she stated that after battling with everyone, she came to terms with having them as her top priority. After proclaiming that, she evolved into Bisharp, getting strong enough to effortlessly use Slash almost immediately after to deflect Mega Absol's Sucker Punch and Mega Mawile's Ice Punch. Bisharp was then seen parrying her Night Slash with Mega Absol's staying on par until Tyrantrum and Mega Alakazam gained up on Mega Absol, getting her into the air and leaving Bisharp to finish her with a midair Slash. After the battle had finally ended, she looked in confusion as the Legendary Pokemon were starting to awaken. In "To Be a Hero", Bisharp witnessed the awakening of Xerneas and Yveltal, and engaged with them in battle. He went to attack with Slash on Yveltal, but the move didn't have much effect. When Xerneas soon used Megahorn, Bisharp tried to intercept with Slash, but was easily overpowered and defeated. In "Inverse Pests", it was revealed that Bisharp was sent to the PC. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Bisharp was added back to Eddy's party. In "On Thin Ice", Bisharp was the first Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Wulfric and his Abomasnow. Bisharp started off strong using her Night Slash through Abomasnow's Snow Warning, yet was cancelled out by Abomasnow's Ice Shard. Bisharp tried Night Slash once more, this time actually landing a hit onto Abomasnow, but the flaw was that she was too close a distance and was hit by Energy Ball, and her Special Defense also decreased. Bisharp was then hit again by Abomasnow's Ice Beam, accumulating more damage and getting pelted by more hail. She got back to her feet and assured Eddy that she could still battle. Bisharp then ran ahead with her Iron Head, though Abomasnow countered with Energy Ball, nullifying Iron Head, but Bisharp kept on going and used Iron Head again. She was hit in the axe head by Abomasnow's Ice Beam, but that only froze her head, and used that to her advantage to bash into Abomasnow, defeating him. With Abomasnow defeated, Bisharp then fought against Cryogonal. Bisharp attempted Iron Head, but before she could move much, she was hit by Cryogonal's Confuse Ray, ending up confusing her. She started hurting herself and was hit by Ice Beam, causing more damage. Bisharp was able to hear Eddy's voice though, and hurt herself again, but to only snap herself awake; with that done, she was ready for a counterattack, but didn't get the chance when her Night Slash was overpowered by Cryogonal's Flash Cannon, defeating her. In "Derniere Way", it was revealed that Bisharp was deposited into Eddy's PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Bisharp was added back to Eddy's party. Later on, she was seen battling and training against the Kankers alongside Double D's Noctowl against Noivern and Dragalge. Bisharp started off her turn strong by using her Iron Head and went straight through the Dragon Pulse from Dragalge, damaging the Mock Kelp Pokemon. Bisharp, however, wasn't fortunate as she was hit by Dragalge's Thunderbolt son after, but remained battle-ready. Later on, with all of Dragalge and Noivern's attention drawn towards Noctowl, Bisharp took the chance and used Night Slash on Dragalge, effectively landing a critical hit that defeated him, while Noctowl's Synchronoise defeated Noivern. They were then pit against the Kankers some more, but the outcome of their battle against them was unknown. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Bisharp was transferred from the PC to Eddy's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Iron Defense * Iron Head * Slash * Night Slash Trivia * Bisharp is the second Steel-Type Pokemon owned by Eddy. * Bisharp is the fourth Dark-Type Eddy owns. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Steel Type Category:Dark Type Category:Female Pokemon